swgfandomcom-20200215-history
FarStar
Europe-Farstar was an official Star Wars Galaxies Server, hosted by Sony Online Entertainment. Europe-Farstar was closed on December 15, 2011 because of the games shutdown. Name Origin A modified CR-90 corvette named FarStar was dispatched by the New Republic, under the command of Kaiya Adrimetrum, to locate Moff Sarne in the Kathol Sector and neutralize him. It originally had been purchased by the Chandrilan government and commissioned as the Freedom's Messenger, but suffered major damage during the Battle of Ord Torrenze and was scrapped. The Empire rebuilt the ship, naming it the Renegade and placing it in the 15th Deep Core Reserve Fleet under the command of Kentor Sarne. When Moff Sarne fled to Kal'Shebbol in the wake of the Battle of Endor, he took the Renegade with him and began refitting the ship for future use with the DarkStryder technology. When Page's Commandos assaulted Kal'Shebbol and drove off Sarne, the Renegade was liberated from the fleet and outfitted to chase after Sarne. Newly renamed the FarStar, it was crewed with a variety of volunteers and available Republic personal, since the rest of the Republic's fleet was spread too thin trying to eliminate pockets of Imperial resistance. It was originally commanded by Keleman Ciro, until he was captured by Sarne and imprisoned on Q'Maere. The ship was described by its engineering crew as a collection of bailing wire and Spatch-Coat, and was always in a state of repair. The starboard side of the ship had been modified to accept a docking area for use with Imperial TIE Interceptors, and the New Republic used it to house several X-Wings and Defender starfighters. The hangar and docking bay gave the ship a lopsided appearance. The FarStar was armed with six double turbolaser cannons, each of which was equipped with "predict and pinpoint" targeting systems. The Republic's gunners had trouble adjusting to the experimental Imperial technology, and often turned it off. In addition to her crew of 120 officers and ten gunners, the FarStar was given over a hundred droids to complete her crew complement, including a variety of astromechs, security droids, and labor automata. Unknown to the New Republic at the time of the assault on Kal'Shebbol, the FarStar had also been equipped with Sarne's Deeplink system, which allowed Sarne to track the ship's position whenever it was in realspace. Shortly after leaving Demonsgate, the FarStar was disabled by a series of shockwaves when the Eradicator was destroyed by a lightstorm at the edge of the Kathol Rift. The ship managed to reach Kathol - the "DarkStryder Planet" - and was able to take the fight to the Imperial warships in orbit around the planet. However, as the Imperial forces were augmented by reinforcements, the FarStar took heavy damage, and Captain Adrimetrum was forced to abandon the ship. After the crew was able to evacuate, the FarStar crashed into Kathol and exploded in a fireball. Luckily for the forces of the New Republic, the FarStar destroyed the Imperial garrison on Kathol, eliminating the forces Moff Sarne had kept on the planet. Category:Servers